


Refrain

by Soramizu



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: M/M, kondick
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 康纳只有六岁，但是这并不妨碍他和迪克谈恋爱





	

康纳不是很擅长演戏和伪装，虽然在出生之后为了任务他不得不去学着做这些事情——然而还是蹩脚的可以，不过后来他学会顺着别人的话往下一本正经的胡说八道了，偶尔的。  
相反，罗宾就很擅长这些，毕竟他的导师是蝙蝠侠，整个美国最神秘的人，他和罗宾相处了一年对方都没有摘下过墨镜，没告诉他们自己的名字，仿佛是一个小小的蝙蝠侠，只不过会讲蝙蝠侠不会说的笑话而已。  
康纳曾经嘲笑过罗宾的身高，他比队伍里的女孩子还要小一圈，罗宾不服气地说他只不过是发育晚，然后伙同梅甘和阿尔忒弥斯把他埋进了沙子里。  
“你很在意你个头小？”康纳躺在沙子里问到，姑娘们跑到一边去玩沙滩排球，卡尔德拉姆则跳进了水里，这会让他舒服些，“我觉得倒没什么，正常的生长过程。”  
“你不懂，康纳，你和我们不一样。”罗宾靠着他身上那堆沙子坐了下来，“你才几个月就长这么大块头了，这不是普通人的生长速度，所以你不懂，也不会担心这些。”  
这句话说过之后六年，康纳已经变得比刚醒来的时候稳重成熟许多，他甚至会跟着梅甘的演技顺着话胡扯下去——瞧，他的学习能力还是挺强的吧？  
那天康纳过生日，当年的罗宾已经成为了夜翼，从当时最瘦小的那个个头蹿到了现在的大高个，也长出了肌肉，看上去壮实了很多，但他还是像小时候那样有一大堆恶作剧的点子，还有一大堆的拉炮。  
“生日快乐，超级小子！”夜翼崩了他一脸拉炮，“恭喜你终于到了上小学的年纪了！”  
“哈，哈，真是谢谢你啊迪克。”康纳呸呸吐出崩进嘴里的纸片，面前那个家伙没有丝毫愧疚，又对着他的脸崩了一个拉炮，“好了，迪克，小学生已经比你现在高了，你有什么想说的吗？”  
迪克用手里的空拉炮桶敲了敲他的头：“怎么跟前辈说话呢小学生？我可已经高中毕业了。”  
“真是对不起啊前辈，我得提醒你一下我今年该大学毕业了。”  
旁边的第三任罗宾发出噗嗤的笑声。

 

康纳知道迪克的名字是在他十六岁不干罗宾了之后，他改称自己为夜翼，而蝙蝠侠有了新的罗宾。那天他穿着那身蓝色条纹的紧身衣，带着新罗宾来到正义山，一脸的自豪好像家里儿子考上哈佛的爸爸。  
“伙计们，这是新上任的罗宾。”他拍了拍罗宾的头，对方小小地挣扎了一下，“哎哟小翅膀，别闹。好啦，我先来自我介绍一下——”  
他摘下了自己的面具，那是一双温和好看的蓝眼睛。他正式向大家介绍自己：迪克·格雷森，现在是夜翼。  
“你可真是神秘到了现在才告诉我们你叫什么。”梅甘这么说。  
“哈！那我要爆料你们可以叫他迪基鸟。”罗宾给了迪克一个肘击，看着他弯下腰去哈哈大笑起来，“作为你刚刚那么叫我的惩罚！”  
“迪基鸟。”康纳十分自然地叫了这个绰号，“挺适合你，迪克。”  
——他总是说一些并不怎么好笑的笑话，蹦蹦跳跳的。

 

杰森在埃塞俄比亚的爆炸丧生后，迪克便时常会去他的全息投影像前看着。  
康纳时常会来这里，这里有牺牲的朋友们最后的样子，而当你找不到夜翼的时候，在这里找他就对了。  
“你又来了？”  
迪克没有戴眼罩，他靠墙坐着，仰着头看杰森·陶德的全息投影。  
“蝙蝠侠找了新的罗宾。”康纳从他旁边坐下来，迪克没去看他，而是往他那里靠了靠，“他有些排斥罗宾。”  
“为什么？”康纳也看着杰森的全息投影，那股和迪克小时候完全不同的气息依然在他的影像上活灵活现，“杰森牺牲一年了，他也应该有新的助手了。”  
“他怕提……罗宾会和杰森一样出事。”迪克歪了歪头，靠在康纳肩膀上，好像这么做十分自然，“杰森的死对蝙蝠侠的打击太大了。”  
“……迪克？”  
“嗯？”  
“为什么后来你不想当蝙蝠侠了？”  
迪克听了他的疑问，抬起头，轻轻揉了揉康纳的短发。  
“因为我还没有办法承担那些。”  
康纳很少看得到那双蓝眼睛，他也从来没想到过迪克的眼睛会露出这样一种柔软的目光。  
“康纳，你还记得你刚来不久的时候，你问我是不是在意个头小。”迪克的手放了下来，他重新靠在康纳的肩上，“因为那时候我才十三岁，是队伍里最小的，但是我又不想让他们对我有什么看法。”他眨着蓝眼睛看着康纳笑了起来，“其实我也会自卑，康纳。不只是我承担不了蝙蝠侠所负担的那些沉重的事实。”  
“你可是神奇小子，阿尔忒弥斯说你九岁就开始跟着蝙蝠侠这么干了。”康纳说，“我并不觉得这有什么好自卑的……这应该是很令人骄傲的事情才对。”  
“所以我才说你不一样。”迪克柔软的黑发磨蹭着康纳的肩膀和下巴，让他觉得有些痒，“不过，谢谢你的不一样，康纳。”  
夜翼亲吻了他的下巴，很快就变成了康纳亲吻了他的嘴唇——有些干，有些皲裂，他平常一定总是用舌头舔舐嘴唇，最后越来越干，就好像他平常叽叽喳喳的时候会有的那个小动作一样。

 

第三任罗宾来的时候比他和杰森都要大一点，迪克更加有一副大哥风范，但是他没再给新罗宾起一个小翅膀那样的绰号，就叫布置任务也会多加一句不许死。  
杰森的死也给他带来了无法抹去的伤痕。  
“你越来越小心了。”康纳说，“你以前可都是一阵笑扭头就没了。”  
“我变强了，康纳，因为我变强了。”  
迪克穿着一身日常休闲服和他在商店买东西，那副墨镜依然架在脸上，那副笑容和五年前似乎并没有什么变化。  
“如果你头发掉了一半，我就承认你变强了。”康纳从收银台前面拿起一个东西看了看，丢进了篮子里，拿去结账，“你长高了不少，五年前你可只有一米五都没有。”  
收银员姑娘听了康纳的话噗嗤笑了出来，迪克挥舞着双手说你不要听他的你看我现在也不矮。  
康纳买了各种口味的麦片，还有两升牛奶，迪克十分满意，一边看着麦片的口味一边绘声绘色控诉了蝙蝠侠禁止他吃麦片这种“没营养的东西”的事情。  
“迪克。”  
康纳拆开了什么东西的包装，从椅子后面扳过迪克的头，他头朝下看着康纳，不知道他想干什么。  
康纳手里拿着什么，在他的嘴唇上涂抹了一阵，然后亲吻了他。  
“生日快乐，神奇小子。”  
——润唇膏，樱桃味的。  
迪克迷迷糊糊想着，樱桃的味道挺甜的。


End file.
